thecheersfrasierfandomcom-20200214-history
Barflies
A number of recurring characters were "barflies", i.e. they hung out at the bar nearly as much as Norm and Cliff. Generally speaking, the barflies only received a line or two in any given appearance, and did not figure in the plots—although there are exceptions to this rule, notably with the characters of Paul Krapence and Tom Babson. The character of Cliff was originally a recurring "barfly" character, but was quickly developed into a featured character. In the order in which they joined the cast, barflies who were seen in more than three episodes were: *'Jack', played by Jack Knight (Season 1). *'Tom Babson', played by Thomas W. Babson (seasons 1–6). ::An aspiring lawyer who has failed the bar exam more than once. He finally passed the bar in season 5, and played a major role in the episode "Chambers Vs. Malone". In this episode, the character gives his full name as "Thomas Babson" (the same name as the actor that plays him). Previously, the credits had listed the character's name as "Barney", "Tom Sherry" or "Tom Ballard", although he had never been called anything but Tom on-screen. *'Paul', played by Paul Vaughn (seasons 1–2). ::A loud-voiced character with a distinct New England accent who particularly enjoyed getting on Cliff's case. Not to be confused with recurring barfly Paul Krapence, a completely different character. *'Jackie', played by Jacqueline Cassel (Seasons 1-5). ::The only semi-regular female barfly, though seldom seen (only four speaking appearances in five years). *'Tim', played by Tim Cunningham. ::Seen throughout the series run. In several early appearances the character is referred to in the credits as first "Chuck", then "Greg", but he is only referred to as "Chuck" twice on the show, and he was always called "Tim" on-screen otherwise. *'Paul Krapence', played by Paul Willson ::For more information, see entry on Paul Krapence, below. *'Alan', played by Alan Koss. ::Seen throughout the series run. The character of Alan is known to be single, and lives in a room with a Murphy bed. In an early appearance the character is referred to in the credits as "Mike", but this name is never spoken aloud, and he is always called "Alan" on-screen. *'Steve', played by Steve Gianelli (Seasons 2–11). ::Shorter, curly-haired guy, usually seen wearing a T-shirt. When seen, is often goading bar regulars or staff. *'Al', played by Al Rosen (Seasons 2–8). ::Older man, always seen in a battered fedora and sports jacket (usually plaid). Despite his semi-decrepit appearance, Al considered himself a real ladies' man. Al had a distinct gravelly voice and often unexpectedly commented on the action around him. It is mentioned by Phil in the Frasier episode Cheerful Goodbyes that Al died. *'Larry', played by Larry Harpel (Seasons 3–5). ::Nosy guy who would often irritate Norm by asking ridiculously personal questions. *'Phil', played by Philip Perlman (Seasons 4–11). ::Older gentleman with large glasses who would make the occasional acerbic comment. Seen as an extra as early as season 4, though he did not receive a line until season 6. Philip Perlman is the father of Cheers regular Rhea Perlman. *'Pete', played by Peter Schreiner (Seasons 5–11) ::Friendly blonde man usually seen in casual clothing. *'Hugh', played by Hugh Maguire (Seasons 5–7). ::Tall, balding man (with a fringe of dark hair) almost always seen in a beige or brown sport jacket and tie. *'Mark', played by Mark Arnott (Seasons 3, 5–7). *'Joe', played by Michael Holden (Seasons 5–10). *'Tony', played by Tony Di Benedetto (Seasons 8–9). *'Barry', played by Barry Zajac (Seasons 8–11). ::Effeminate, openly gay character who occasionally chimed in with a catty remark. Played by Barry Zajac, a long-time production assistant on the show. Category:Characters